A conventional coaxial cable typically includes an inner conductor, an outer conductor, a layer of dielectric material in the form of foam or the like separating the inner and outer conductors, and an outer shield of dielectric material disposed about the outer conductor. In the field, when a connection needs to be made, the coaxial cable is often cut for purposes of securing to a connector, and then the connection is made with a connector. After the cut, access to the lead end of the inner conductor, however, may be difficult because of the foam surrounding the inner conductor. Additionally, once the securement is made, flexing or bending of the coaxial cable may cause relative movement between the inner and outer conductors of the coaxial cable, resulting in degraded electrical performance of the connector.